


Clown Freak

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha...Zuzu has a new nickname...clown freak. an ordinary day for the Fire benders. some Ty Lee and Zuko action! drabble piece, please rr! hints of Ty LeeZuko, and MaiZuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clown Freak

**Clown Freak**

Disclaimer: Don't own AtLA!

* * *

"Hey Zuzo, I heard that you told the earth girl that you were in the circus. Can you show me some tricks?" asked Ty Lee.

 

'Out of all the things I had to say was the circus' thought Zuko, he knew where this was going…

"I could show you my tricks" Ty Lee said.

Mai looking bored could be seen with a smirk on her face, 'She thinks it's just a game' she told herself that.

"So, I bet you were the clown freak, huh?" asked Azula, with a smirk that annoyed Zuko.

"Hey no one in the circus are freaks" replied Ty Lee, "come on let me show you a trick!"

'Note to self never do anything with Ty Lee' thought Zuko.

Mai and Azula were laughing, for once they didn't have to do Ty Lee's tricks, besides, and it was sure as fun to watch Zuko fall on his butt.

'New nick name: Zuko the clown freak" said Azula, while laughing, while all Mai could do would smile.


End file.
